Love Songs
by Maeke
Summary: Mitchie has changed a lot in the past year. She’s more confident, and looking forward to Camp Rock. She wants a fresh start, with her fellow rockers and especially Shane Gray. What she doesn’t realize is how much everyone else has changed as well.


**A/N: This is a story I've tried to write in three different fandoms--first in Harry Potter, then School of Rock, and now Camp Rock. The story has changed dramatically since first conception, but I hope you all enjoy it. I warn you, the chapters may be coming up sporadically, but I will at least put them up.**

**And so, here is the prologue. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mitchie Torres looked up briefly from mixing cake batter when the doorbell rang, but didn't try to answer it. Not only did she not particularly want to be seen covered in flour, but her mother, Connie, would have probably killed her. They were only halfway done making everything for the 4th Annual Woodhaven Labor Day Picnic/Barbecue, and only the two of them were around to make anything.

After a few minutes, in which Mitchie finished mixing and began pouring, the doorbell rang again. Connie sighed and yelled, "Steve! Could you get the door, please?"

"But I'm watching the game!" Mitchie's father yelled from the living room.

"Don't make me come in there."

Mitchie giggled as her father came into view, grumbling, and opened the door just as the doorbell went off a third time. Standing there were three fairly well-dressed young men, also known as the members of Connect 3; Shane Gray, Nate Hendrickson, and Jason Williams.

"Oh my God!" Mitchie cried, setting down the batter and rushing over, pushing her father aside. He retreated quietly into the living room as she hugged each of the boys, saving the longest one for Shane, who had pretty much become her unofficial boyfriend since Camp Rock had ended. "What are you guys doing here?" None of them had mentioned coming to see her the last time she had spoken to them.

"We thought we'd pay you a surprise visit before we go on tour," Shane said, as she stepped back, smiling. Connect 3's previously canceled summer tour had been rescheduled for the fall, now forcing them to have back-to-back tours, first in North America, then across Europe.

"Mitchie? Just because boys showed up doesn't mean you get out of mixing," her mother called warningly, not looking up from chopping onions for chicken salad.

Mitchie sighed. "Please, Mom? Just for like, two hours? I promise I won't complain when I come back?"

Connie looked up to see the four with nearly identically pleading looks on their faces. "Fine, two hours. But then they have to go, okay?"

"Thanks Mom!" She promptly led them to the basement, where Nate and Jason were immediately drawn to the air hockey table. Shane, however, pulled Mitchie aside.

"Listen, Mitchie…I really think we should talk. About…us."

"…Okay?" Maybe he was considering making it official now.

He took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for what was next, and she wondered if she should take one too.

"I know that this summer we got really close, but I don't think our relationship should be much more than it already is." What? "I mean, with the band going on back-to-back tours, and you having school, I'm not sure how much of a relationship we can have, especially on my end. I--I don't want us to part on bad terms, you know? And it's not like I don't like you or anything—I like you a lot more than I've ever liked anyone, actually." He sighed. "That's why...I think we should wait. I don't want you to end up hating me for not giving you the amount of attention you deserve."

They were both quiet for a moment as she processed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she could see his logic. A relationship with a star like Shane Gray would be difficult to maintain daily, much less across long distances. "I understand," she finally said, her voice stronger than she thought it would be.

"Really?" He looked immediately relieved.

She nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't want to end up hating you either." She didn't really think she ever could, actually, but…for Shane's sanity, she agreed.

"We'll start here when we get back to camp, I promise," he insisted. "The whole band is going next summer, and—I really think we can make it work."

"Yeah. Sure." Mitchie hoped she looked calmer and less disappointed on the outside than she felt on the inside.

"I'm really glad you understand," he said, hugging her. Then he went over to cheer Nate on, leaving Mitchie feeling a bit lost.

Camp wasn't for another nine months. A lot could change in nine months—heck, someone could have a baby in nine months. What if they met different people? What if they couldn't find the time to talk anymore? What if they were different people?

She shook her head to ward off those kinds of thoughts. If he was willing to try, so was she. After all, he had said he liked her more than he'd ever liked anyone. And she was pretty sure she liked him the same way.

She could do it. She just had to remember that he was waiting for her; they were going to be at camp together, and everything would be perfect.

Hopefully.


End file.
